


Late Night Invasion

by PoisnousPixie



Series: Pixie's Imagines [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, reader just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: You were trying to sleep. Getting visited by your boyfriend’s younger brother was not part of the plan at two in the morning.





	Late Night Invasion

It was 2am, not really an ideal time for visitors. But you’d gotten used to Jason coming home at all hours of the night, often times with Roy hanging off of him. Normally a little closer to day light. They tried to be quiet- you had a day job, after all. But still, you didn’t think much of the noise coming from your living room at this ungodly hour that you had been trying to sleep.  
  
Even so, you got up, pulled on one of Jason’s hoodies, and grabbed the baseball bat he’d convinced you to keep by the bed when you told him no to the pistol. You weren’t overly concerned, but, well.. This is Gotham, and your boyfriend was a vigilante with a history as a dirty crime lord. Better safe than sorry, or so Jason kept telling you.  
  
It wasn’t Jason in your apartment. There was no red headed archer stretched out on the couch fiddling with the remote, no smell of smoke or leather that always followed Jason back, and the voices that came from the kitchen were far too young. But you did know one of them.  
  
In your kitchen, standing in the light of the open fridge, was one Damian Wayne. Ten year old assassin, current Robin, and Jason’s youngest, most combative brother. Who happened to love your cookies and treated you with a vague semblance of respect- he’d never tried to stab you, at least. You didn’t know if that meant he didn’t see you as family, or if he liked you- it was hard to say. But you’d never expected him to show up in your apartment.  
  
Didn’t even think he knew where it was.  
  
You flicked on the kitchen light, and took note of the scrawny red head that stood by the fridge, watching Damian with wide eyes. He was thin, small and freckled with clothes that were too big. In the sudden burst of light he squinted. You did too, who thought making lights so bright was a good idea?  
  
Damian showed no reaction. Just turned his masked face to you, staring through the white lenses, expression smug. “I expected a better reaction time. I could have killed you long before you found us.”  
  
“Damian…” the red headed boy spoke, his tone chastising. Damian did not look chastised.  
  
Giving a tired sigh, and wishing you’d stayed in bed, you set the bat aside, “What are you doing here, Damian? Does your dad know where you are?”  
  
It was a school night, so you knew Damian should be at home by now. Though you’d heard he’d taken to disappearing during patrols a lot recently, coming home late at night.  
  
Your eyes slid over to the scrawny red head, and you wondered if he was the reason. The way he stood, beside Damian, not hiding behind him despite the timidness of his voice made you think he might be.  
  
“Father is busy, and I have need of your… Accommodations.” Damian looked around the small kitchen like he thought something might try to bite him. It was a safe bet, Roy did leave weird gadgets laying around.  
  
“What….?”  
  
“Colin needs a place to stay the night.” Damian motioned to the boy behind him, “He doesn’t feel comfortable at my home, so I thought Todd’s dismal home might be a compromise.”  
  
You found yourself staring at the two in confusion. For his part, Colin looked surprised too. He wasn’t as readable as a kid should be, but having grown up in the narrows yourself, you knew how to read the tiny signs. The way his brow furrowed slightly, and how he looked at Damian. This wasn’t a thing they’d discussed. You felt at least a little better knowing the kid was just as much in the dark as you were.  
  
“Damian, you can’t break into my apartment-”  
  
“Todd is always breaking into Father’s home.”  
  
This was very true. Jason had taken to slipping into Wayne Manor whenever he so chose- but mostly because he liked to test the security and Alfred would frequently meet him in the kitchen. It would be a lie to say you did not benefit from those meetings- hell you had a drawer full of tupperware and currently a jar full of oatmeal white chocolate chip cookies that Jason and Roy were slowly working their way through as benefit from those break ins. But it was the principle of the matter. Just because Jason needed to break in to pretend to be a nuisance just to spend time with Alfred and check the mansions security so he could sleep at night did not mean you wanted Damian breaking into your apartment at all hours of the night- unless someone was dying. The lack of blood told you no one was dying.  
  
“Be that as it may-” You started, only to be cut off again.  
  
“And it is very cold tonight.”  
  
Your eyes narrowed, a tight feeling forming in your chest. You knew he was right, it was very cold at night in Gotham, the heat of summer was a long way off. That didn’t mean you were particularly okay with this.  
  
“Did you ask Colin what he wants to do?” You let your eyes flicker to the red headed boy. He looked so small in his too big clothes, scrawny in a way you knew most kids in Gotham were if they weren’t rich.  
  
“It’s too cold to sleep outside.” Damian had that tone that said he wouldn’t bend on this. It was the same tone you’d heard Jason use on Roy sometimes, you’d even heard Bruce use it once. It was the Stubborn Bat Voice that allowed no room for argument. “He can’t get back into the _orphanage_ tonight.”  
  
That was a lie, and you all knew it. Damian Wayne, the same child who moved along the roofs of gotham like a spirit, who could pick any lock and hack any system, could easily get Colin back into the orphanage. Still, way he stressed the word made it obvious he was playing on your sympathy now. He knew you were too soft to turn away a child in need of a warm place to stay the night.   
  
Rubbing between your eyes, you gave an annoyed sigh. It was far too late for this and you really hadn’t signed up for it. You were wishing you’d stayed in bed. What was Jason going to say when he got home? You needed coffee.  
  
“I don’t think I should stay here, Damian…” Colin spoke up, drawing your eye. He ducked a bit, eyes darting around, “I mean, I can find somewhere safe, it’s okay.”  
  
Damian opened his mouth to say something, and you beat him to it.  
  
“You can stay the night here, Colin.” You offered him a tired smile, and he didn’t seem inclined to trust you, “You both can stay here tonight. It’s late, and the bed is big enough for you both.”  
  
You expected Damian to disagree, you knew he didn’t share well. But he didn’t, instead he looked smug, like he’d planned it exactly. You had fallen into his trap, and it was just too late to deal with this kind of crap. You’d let Jason deal with it in the morning. “Get a snack, clean up any mess then go to bed in the guest room. I’ll wake you both in the morning.”  
  
If Jason didn’t beat you to it.  
  
With that said, you picked up your baseball bat, turned and went back to your room. Dropping the bat with a heavy thud, you flopped on the bed and pulled Jason’s pillow closer. You’d deal with everything else in the morning. Maybe.


End file.
